


The Universe Has Moved For Us

by ShrugDealer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Into Darkness - Freeform, Keith as Spock, Lance as Kirk, M/M, Not Really Character Death, Space Battles, Star Trek AU, Temporary Character Death, Voltron au, space boyfriends, that one scene
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 15:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13274499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShrugDealer/pseuds/ShrugDealer
Summary: "Keith. You'd better get down here. Better hurry."Hunk's call left Keith with a feeling of dread. He'd known it was too good to be true. All miracles came at a price....The Star Trek/Voltron AU I've been meaning to write for months.





	The Universe Has Moved For Us

_"Keith. You'd better get down here. Better hurry."_

Never had Keith run so fast then he did after hearing those words. He flew past Pidge coming onto the bridge, past several confused crew members and down the long hallways of the ship. He knew their crew couldn't get so lucky as their ship miraculously stabilizing by itself. Whatever had been fixed stopped their free fall and saved everyone onboard. A miracle like that came at a price. Judging by Hunks voice over the com, the price was great. 

Keith dreaded to find out what it was, even as he sped up to reach engineering a little faster. 

Hunk was standing by a control panel when Keith came barreling into the engine room. There were tears in eyes. As Keith approached him, Hunk sobbed and shook his head. The engineer didn't say anything, just nodded toward the door in the middle of the room. The one leading to the warp core running the ship. 

Unnerved by Hunks response, Keith walked toward it. The glass door came slowly into view, and behind it, wide blue eyes and heartbreakingly familiar face. 

_No. It can't be._

"Open it." Keith demanded. 

He didn't plead. He didn't beg. He didn't need to. The desperation was plain in his voice, a painful thing to hear. Keith didn't care. They had to get him out. 

"The decontamination process isn't done," Hunk croaked, despair apparent on his face. He looked completely defeated. "You'd flood the whole compartment. The doors locked, Keith."

Radiation.

Lance was trapped in a room with a warp core pumping out deadly radiation. Keith felt like his world was breaking apart, crumbling beneath his feet. 

_Anyone but him._

Keith slid to his knees beside the door. Lance lay in the other side, trying and finally succeeding in pressing the button to start the decontamination process. With how pale he looked, his blood shot eyes, his rasping breaths, Keith knew he didn't have long. He'd be long gone before they could even open the door. 

Lance looked up at Keith's appearance, but his gaze was not completely focused. His eyes widened at the sight of his friend. He looked suddenly desperate. 

"How's our ship?" Lance choked. 

Keith wanted to rage at him. Wanted to demand what he'd been thinking. Why he'd done it. But the angry words stuck in his throat, halted by overwhelming despair. 

He knew the answer. 

"Safe." Keith assured him. He drew in a shuddering breath, trying to pull himself together. For Lance. "You saved the crew."

"Thank Christ." Lance sighed. 

Lance finally seemed to relax. He sagged back against the wall, wincing in pain as he did. Keith pressed himself closer to the glass anxiously. 

"You used what he wanted against him." Lance said slowly, like it was difficult to get the words out. Yet he was grinning. "That's a nice move."

Throat tight, Keith managed to reply. "It's what you would've done."

Lances grin brightened, all false bravado, and his eyes flickered around the room. He sighed, looking up at Keith with so much admiration, Keith could hardly bare it. "And this...this is what you would have done."  

Keith wanted to scream. He wanted to pound his fists on the glass door until it scattered. He wanted to scream at the sky and demand _"Take me. Take me instead of him."_

None of this was fair. 

Lance shouldn't be the one trapped, dying from radiation. It should be Keith in that room. Keith was reckless, he was rash, if anyone should be dying it should be him. Lance didn't deserve this. He  _didn't deserve this_. 

_Please. Anyone but him._

"I'm scared, Keith." Lance whispered, expression finally falling. His eyes were wet with tears. "Help me not be. How are you always so fearless?"

Keith didn't know whether to laugh or sob. 

Sure, Keith could play the hero. Flying headlong into certain death, risking his life in a daily basis, it didn't even make him pause. But Keith was never fearless. If he was fearless, he would have told Lance how he felt about him months ago. Bravery and stupidity were easy to get confused. 

Yet here was Lance, brave beautiful Lance, black eyed and bloodied and trapped in a room he would never really escape. 

Keith had known he'd have to pay for his rash decisions one day. He never thought Lance would be the one paying for him. 

"I don't know." Keith admitted, voice thick with pain. "I'm not fearless right now, Lance."

Because Keith could care less about himself but the thought of losing Lance absolutely terrified him. 

That seemed to be the answer Lance was waiting for.  He shook his head weakly, leaned a little more toward the glass. 

"I want you to know why I couldn't let you die." Lance wheezed, the effort of getting the words out obviously exhausted him. "Why I went back for you."

Keith choked on a sob, shedding bitter tears. It hurt to acknowledge, here at the end, but he couldn't bare for it to be left unsaid. "You love me."

Lance smiled sadly. He struggled, but managed to lift his hand, laying it against the door separating them. Keith pressed his palm against the other side, mirroring his position. They were so close, but the plane of glass between them might as well have been miles. 

Keith cursed the both of them for being so stubborn, for believing they had all the time in the world to just _say something_. Now all he had was a few measly minutes and a heart filled with regret. 

Keith rested his forehead against the glass, desperate to get closer, and finally confessed. "I love you too."

A genuine smile lit up Lances face, for a moment. But then that moment was over. Lances eyes glazed over, froze and unseeing. His hand slid slowly down the glass, leaving Keith's abandoned. Keith watched it all happen. His heart beat wildly in his chest, desperate to do something, _anything_. But it was too late. Lance was gone. Dead. 

Sorrow sat like a weight in his chest, making it hard to breath. The pain of Lance dying was overwhelming. Unbearable. So, Keith didn't focus on his heartbreak. He focused on his rage. This was all Zarkon's fault. He'd killed he man Keith loved. He was the one to blame. Keith was out for blood and he wouldn't stop until he had it. 

" ** _Zarkon_**!" Keith roared, flying to his feet. He could feel his skin changing to fur, his nails become sharp and claw like. He could feel his eyes shift and his teeth elongate. 

He was losing control. He didn't care. Why should he? Lance was pure, and good, and he died saving his crew from a monster. Keith was going to get vengeance for him. 

And after all, there was no better way to defeat a monster than becoming one yourself. 

**Author's Note:**

> This thing was written because of a piece of artwork I saw on Pinterest. I saw it months ago and it's was beautiful you guys! So heartbreaking, which I love because I'm all about the angst. Any who, I might post another chapter to this if any one wants that..? Probably the scene where "Kirk" aka Lance wakes up. I'll post a link to the picture that inspired me, but if any of you know who the artist is please let me know! I really hope you guys enjoy this!
> 
> https://i.pinimg.com/1200x/ab/0f/97/ab0f97d47d6a00d79fca0d3faa7d6672.jpg
> 
> Comments and likes would be greatly appreciated! Thanks ;P


End file.
